Computer and network systems such as data storage systems, server systems, cloud storage systems, personal computers, and workstations, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid-state drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As networked computer systems grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding very large amounts of data. Data centers typically include many rack-mountable storage units, which store the large amounts of data.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage in data centers is the use of arrays of independent data storage devices. Many data storage devices can be held in an electronics enclosure. An electronics enclosure is a modular unit that can hold and operate independent data storage devices in an array, computer processors, routers and other electronic equipment. The data storage devices are held and operated in close proximity within the electronics enclosure, so that many data storage devices can be fit into a defined volume. Operating many data storage devices within close proximity within the electronics enclosure can create heat issues and lead to premature failure of the data storage devices. Accordingly, electronics enclosures typically include fans or other cooling devices. For example, an enclosure may have fans on one side pulling out hot air while cold air enters the enclosure at the opposite end. This results in a temperature gradient across the subsystem.
File systems run by a host system or a server, such as object storage software, control how data is stored and retrieved. File systems typically distribute storage operations evenly or uniformly among the available data storage devices. The uniform distribution optimizes the average temperature in the enclosure, reducing heat issues that can potentially lead to the premature failure of the data storage devices.